Amy's Song II Maria
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: The sequel to Amy's song, hope you enjoy. M for mentions of violent acts.
1. Pictures

Hey there Daffy here with the sequel to Amy's Song, thank you to all those 2 people who reviewed, very much appreciated, anyway hope you enjoy.

**Pictures**

Sitting by the window, a young girl with flowing blond hair, smiled as she looked to the view. Earth. Not many teens can say that they have been to space, but this is not the case for Maria A. Robotnik. 3 months ago she woke up with no memory, she was found by a loving man called Gerald Robotnik, he took her in and eventually adopted her, Maria loved him and he loved her as his own.

Gerald Robotnik was a scientist, three months ago he was truly blessed, he had finally gotten the government, to grant his request for research and development and fund his journey to space so he could begin Project Shadow, on his way home to celebrate he came across a young girl, she was lost and had no where to go, so he took her in and over time he grew to love the young girl as if she were his own, he adopted her and brought her with him to space, where he and his team of scientist will be working. The girl was an angel, and always helped in anyway she could, his co-workers all loved her. Her smile could brighten up anyone's day. Gerald was worried that Maria would be lonely in space, he had tried to encourage her to make friends on Earth, but Maria had never really found anyone other then him she would consider a friend and when Project Shadow was fully functional, she had found a new friend.

"Shouldn't you be resting," a voice said, startling the young girl.

"I know, but I just wanted to see Earth again, it's so beautiful, wouldn't you agree Shadow?" Maria asked giving Shadow a smile. Shadow walked into the light to reveal a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills and a patch of white on his chest. Shadow smiled to her as he sat down by her side.

"Yes, but it is nothing compared to you," he replied, smirking at the sight of her blush.

"Oh Shadow, you're such a charmer," she laughed, punching him playfully on the arm. Maria's heart beat increased as she looked to Shadow_ "He thinks I'm beautiful,"_ she thought, a blush still decorating her face. Ever since Maria had first seen the black hedgehog, she had fallen head over heels in love, but due to their difference in species, she had never acted on it, she truly loved him but for some reason she felt as if she already knew him.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, before leaning her head on Shadow's shoulder, as the two sat in companionable silence. After a while Shadow looked down to Maria, smiling as he saw that she had fallen asleep. As gently and carefully as he could Shadow picked her up and carried her off to the room that they sometimes shared.

He walked over to her bed which was by the wall, a few feet away was another bed, his bed. He gently placed his precious cargo down, looking to her face, he frowned. Sweat was mopping her brow and her face was pulled back into a frown, Shadow could see that she was in the midst of a nightmare. She often had nightmares and sometimes woke up screaming, only he and Gerald knew about the nightmares and often it would only be when they heard her screaming, she had a tendency to not tell them when she was scared or upset. She was always putting others first and as much as it annoyed Shadow; he had found it to be an aspect of her character that he loved.

Shadow was unclear on whether he should wake her up or not, he knew that she was having trouble sleeping and would often stay awake at night, but he couldn't just let her suffer even if it was in a dream world.

_Dream_

A pink hedgehog was tied up to the wall, her body was broken and bleeding, tears welled in her eyes but she refused to let them fall as the one who had been tormenting her brought the whip across her body again, she held back the scream as she always did. She would not give him the satisfaction.

"Your friends are dead, they died because of you, you killed them, you filthy demon brat," a voice spat to her from the shadows as the crack of a whip was heard again. She cringed as a bucket of what appeared to be ice cold water was thrown over her, she shivered and felt her wounds sting, _"Salt water,"_ she thought, before rough hands gripped her chin, the pulled her head back and punched her in the stomach, making the hedgehog gasp. Mistake. Once her mouth was open they shoved a bottle down her throat, she coughed spitting out the red liquid.

"Tell me, do you like the taste of the blood of the innocent?" a voice asked her, before leaving her alone in her cell. The hedgehog growled as she began spitting out a coppery tasting fluid, her nostrils filled with the sent of iron as small tears slowly escaped from her tightly closed eyelids.

_Dream end_

"ARGH!" Maria screamed as she sat up panting, looking around she became confused, no longer was she tied up in some dank cell and being tortured, she looked down to her body, not a single scratch and to top it all off she had no pink fur, just the feel of her human skin. She flinched as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, turning she saw that it was Shadow, without thought Maria hurled herself to Shadow and began crying into his chest.

Shadow placed his arm around her, cursing himself for not waking her up earlier. He slowly began rubbing her back, calming her down as the sobs wracking her slender frame were becoming less frequent, until the stopped all together.

"Would you like to talk about it," Shadow asked in a sincere voice.

"It was nothing, just a nightmare... Thank you for calming me down Shadow," she replied shaking her head, Shadow sighed and was about to say something when one of the professors colleagues entered.

"Project Shadow, the Chaos chamber is ready, if you'll please come with me."

"No, can't you see that Maria is upset..."

"It's ok Shadow, I'll be fine, after all it was just a silly dream," said Maria interrupting Shadow, giving him a fake smile for reassurance, Shadow studied her smile with apprehension before he nodded and followed the scientist out of the room.

Maria sighed before she stuck her hand under her bed, bringing out a beautiful pink diary; the diary was a plan paper book, one that Dr Robotnik got her before they left Earth and began living on the ARK. Opening the book Maria saw beautiful pictures that she had drawn in order to chase away the boredom, oh how she loved to draw, it was how she expressed herself. They were pictures of a pink hedgehog, some were pictures that she had drawn of Shadow, Gerald and her self living on the ARK, and others were images of scenery that she planed on showing Shadow, so he too could see the true beauty of nature. But most were pictures of the pink hedgehog. She looked through them, these were her secret drawings and were done with remarkable accuracy. She picked up her favourite one, it was a drawing of an outing, there was a two tailed fox playing with a yellow rabbit and a weird floating creature, a mother rabbit was watching them happily, to their right was a white bat arguing with a red creature, she wasn't sure what he was just yet, to their left was a blue hedgehog posing in front of a squirrel and right in the middle of the drawing was a pink hedgehog being held in the arms of a black hedgehog. Shadow. She sighed dreamily hoping that one day this drawing would come true for her friend and that he would find love, even if it wasn't with her. She turned to a new page and began drawing her dream out, leaving space underneath it to write what she had seen.

After 4 hours of drawing Maria put down the pen and looked at her art work, it was of the pink hedgehog being chained to the wall, turning back through the pages she saw many that depicted the hedgehog alone and upset, Maria shuddered at her own images, no one deserves this, no one. She was startled as a tear drop fell onto the paper, she didn't even know she had been crying. She wiped her eyes; closing the book she put it back in its hiding place.

Shadow was walking down the corridors of ARK, he was on his way back to Maria's room so that the two could go and get lunch, time was a funny thing on the ARK, in the depths of space it was hard to tell if it was day or night, so the scientists made due with sleeping at any time of the day once they had finished their shifts, the canteen was open 24/7 with cookbots preparing all kinds of food. He shook his head as he thought about the hundreds of robots that were being used on the ARK, all with different purposes, some for security, some for cooking others for cleaning and then there were the ones that would fix all damages no matter how small, he smiled as he thought of the way Maria would treat them, to everyone else they were just machines but to her they were wonderful and didn't deserve to be taken for granted, Gerald had even given some of the robots a personality, there were many bots that he and Maria had befriended.

Entering her room, he smirked as he watched her brushing her hair, using his speed and stealth Shadow crept up towards an unsuspecting Maria.

"BOO!" he screamed, once again startling the poor girl

"ARGH!... SHADOW! OH I'LL GET YOU!" she screamed, as she began to give chase after the chuckling black hedgehog. Maria was laughing as she chased Shadow around the hallways of ARK. Shadow led her to the canteen which was quite as there was only two people eating at the time.

"Come on Maria! You're going to have to be faster then that," called Shadow back to her playfully as he was running round the tables, he turned round only to stop in his tracks, he couldn't see Maria, panic filled him before he was pounced upon.

"Ragh! Gotchya," laughed Maria as she pinned him to the floor, Shadow laughed with her, relief filled his being, before he smirked and rolled over making it so that he was the one pinning Maria.

"Hey no fair," she cried as she feigned pouting before both she and Shadow burst out into laughter. Sitting up, they both looked around the room to see an amused Gerald eating with one of his equally amused co-workers.

Shadow helped Maria to her feet as the two of them made their way to the lunch line coming back to sit next to Gerald, his co-worker having already left to get back to work by the time they sat down.

"Having fun are we?" Gerald asked with a grin, he loved watching Maria and Shadow play, they were his kids and he loved them dearly.

"Yes father, Shadow and I were playing tag, I won," claimed Maria with a smile.

"What? And who was it who had the other one pinned?" Shadow asked with a hint of mirth.

"Yes well, I had to let you, I didn't want to make you feel inferior to me," she replied with a laugh, Shadow rolled his eyes as he too laughed. The three sat down and ate their lunch, it was a family dinner for them, one that each of them treasured, it had been a while since their last one with Gerald always being busy. Mari smiled to her family as she ate her burger, every so often she would laugh at Shadow as he always managed to spill something down him self.

"Shadow," Maria said in fondness, drawing his attention she doubled over with laughter seeing as Shadow had a piece of lettuce hanging from his muzzle, blushing Shadow quickly ate the lettuce as both he and Gerald joined in with the infectious laughter.

Once their meal was finished Gerald and Shadow had to get back to work running some more tests on the hedgehog, but not before walking Maria back to her room. Once they had said their good byes Maria reached under her bed pulling out her diary and began drawing a picture of the meal they had just shared, it was unusual for Shadow to be in such a playful mood, it was a side he only ever showed to her.

Once she was done with her picture Maria began tidying up her room, although she wasn't a messy person, Maria loved to make sure everything was clean, she always helped the cleaning bots in her spare time, bending over to pick up a piece of rubbish, Maria's necklace dangled in front of her. She stood up and held the heart shaped locket in her hand.

It was a very mysterious locket to her, she had it before she met Dr Gerald and could never get it open, inscribed were the words Hidden Heart, she had always wondered where she had got it and if perhaps it held the secrete to her past, the other thing was that no matter what she tried, the locket would never come off, there was no clip to it and it was too small to pull over her head. In some way, she was glad because she couldn't bear to part with it, every time she was down, she would look to the locket, it always gave her hope and made her smile, whatever happened in her past was unimportant, what mattered was the here and now, and right now people needed her, Shadow need her and Gerald needed her and she needed them just as much.

Maria was too busy concentrating on the locket to notice someone coming towards her.

"Oomph!" she cried as she fell back landing on her butt, looking up she saw a tall man with red hair in a lab coat.

"Sorry Dr Zero, I didn't see you there," apologized Maria, even though he was the one who walked in to her, Dr Zero was looking at her with distaste, it was unknown to Maria why he disliked her, she was always nice to him, although she wasn't frightened of him, his behaviour always upset her.

"Clearly, next time watch were you are going!" he ordered as he walked past her leaving her on the floor.

Maria shook her head before getting up, there was something about him that gave off bad vibes, she wasn't sure if it was her imagination but he always seemed to be watching her whenever they were in the same room, shaking her head again to clear the thoughts Maria began walking down the corridor.

Dr zero watched her leave from around the corner, he glowered at the girl, she was messing up his and Black Doom's plans for Shadow by treating him as an equal, the hedgehog was a mere tool to be used however they desired, but her friendship with Project Shadow was turning Shadow soft, something would have to be done about her.

Maria smiled as she entered the storage room, the storage room was used for storage of all sorts, each object was placed in a categorical area, making the room look very much like a maze; this was one of Maria's favourite rooms. Looking around she saw two robots that looked to be arguing with each other. She smiled as she approached them.

"Bimbo, Donnie what are you two arguing about this time?" she asked with a hint of amusement, a while ago Maria took it upon herself to give every robot their own name, not once had she ever forgotten any.

"Maria, will you please tell Donnie that a tomato is a fruit!" cried the robot called Bimbo, looking to Maria. Bimbo was a humanoid looking robot with the exception of his head which looked like it belonged on a dog, he was a silver black colour and was wearing a jumper that Maria had given him when it accidentally shrunk in the wash.  
"Maria, tell him that it's a fruit!" cried the other robot, Donnie. Donnie was a droid that had no legs, he simply floated above ground, his head was in the shape of a toaster, which was seated on a floating microwave with arms.

Both robots were built for different purposes, Bimbo was built as a rubbish collector, he was a failure and only put the rubbish into categories, causing more mess, he was supposed to be terminated but Maria had come up with a better solution saving him from the scrape yard, by giving him a job in the storage room sorting out the items. Donnie had the same malfunction with chemicals, being used as a oven heater for the scientist's chemicals; he would often switch them to place them in order, causing a catastrophe one time, when he switched nitrogen with potassium, another failure in his department, but great for the sorting of the storage as well as baking cookies for Maria using his oven. Maria sweat dropped, only these two could have a really pointless argument about a tomato, knowing that they wouldn't listen to what she said anyway, she changed the subject.

"Hey Bimbo, Donnie, are you up for another captains voyage?" Maria asked looking towards them, she laughed seeing their eager nods of anticipation.

"Ok. All hands on deck for Captain Maria, the bestest pirate to ever sail the seven seas!" Maria called out as she went over to the toy chest, which she had been storing here. Opening it up, she pulled out a bandana and an eye patch for herself, giving Bimbo a plastic hook and a sailor's hat and Donnie a black and white striped top with a toy parrot attached.

"Argh matey, today we chart the seven halls of storage, the most dangerous sea there be, tis said that just looking at the ocean maze can drive a person insane," Maria said putting on her best pirate accent.

"Aye aye Captain," replied Bimbo and Donnie in unison, giving their captain a salute. The three set off roaming around the storage maze, until eventually they heard a clang coming from the east side.

"First mate Bimbo, directions to the east!" called Maria as they ran towards the source of disturbance. Bimbo directed them around the maze; they stopped as they found a metal pipe on the floor.

"Argh, seems to me that we 'ave a stow away," said Maria looking around the room.

"Bimbo, Donnie man the cannons, be prepared to attack!" called Maria handing the robots a basket of paper balls to throw. Maria led the three around the maze, stopping when she heard movement, she turned only to catch a paper ball to the chest, looking at her mystery assailant she smiled as she saw Shadow.

"Argh, look, it be the famed black and red spiked sea monster, fire at will!" Maria cried grabbing some "Ammo" and aiming at the smirking hedgehog. Shadow dodged all of the attacks and pounced on Maria sending the two tumbling where he then pin her to the ground.

Maria smirked, seeing Bimbo and Donnie from the corner of her eye.

"Shadow... you shouldn't have turned you back on the others," Maria said in a sing song voice before Shadow was playfully pulled off of her, being held between the two robots. Maria stood up and dusted her blue dress, and readjusted her bandana.

"Argh, we have you, now what to do with you?" Maria asked turning her back on an amused Shadow making him miss the devious smirk that appeared on her face. Maria turned and pounced on Shadow, tickling him in all his ticklish spots, making the black hedgehog try to stifle his laughter.

"Ok... Ok... I surrender to Captain Maria!" cried Shadow through his laughter trying to get her to stop, Maria laughed and held her hand to her chin in mock thinking.

"Hm, I don' know matey, are you prepared to join our crew," Maria asked with a smile, Shadow smiled and nodded. "Then welcome aboard cabin boy Shadow," smiled Maria, she laughed at the face Shadow made from the low rank, before helping Shadow up and pulling him into a hug.

"Crew, I own you! You are my crew, and I am your captain, let it forever be known that Shadow the black and red spiked sea monster, be for ever in my debt for sparing his life," recited Maria as the four left to explore the rest of the maze.

The four had spent the next two hours exploring the sea of the storage maze before Maria's stomach rumbled signalling the end of the game, Maria and Shadow had said their goodbyes they made their way back to the canteen for dinner.

Once Shadow and Maria had both had their fill, they returned back to Maria's room, where the two just sat talking in bed.

"What is planet Earth like?" Shadow asked looking at the window that was opposite their beds.

"It's wonderful Shadow, there are so many people, and so many animals, nature is a thing of beauty," replied Maria, getting a dreamy look on her face. Shadow didn't understand what Maria was saying, to him Earth was just a round blue ball, but if it meant so much to Maria then it had to be wonderful.

The two spent ages talking about the glorious blue marble that decorated their view, with Maria doing most of the talking and Shadow listening.

"What were your friends like on Earth?" Shadow asked interested. Maria got a sad look on her face as she push a strand of hair out of her eyes before answering.

"The truth is, I didn't have any, or if I did... I don't remember them," replied Maria, looking to him she asked, "Do you remember when I told you of how I first met father?" at Shadow's nod she continued, "Well... Ever since then... I just get this feeling... That I'm not meant to have friends... I tried making friends... But that didn't go well... the other kids didn't like me much..." trailed off Maria, tears coming to her eyes as she remembered the mean things the kids at school said about her.

"Why wouldn't anyone like you?" Shadow asked generally surprised, Maria looked to him as a tear escaped her eyes.

"People can be cruel, Shadow... They sometimes... Lose the way..." trailed off Maria looking to the ceiling before she turned back to Shadow with a smile, "But you must never give up on them, no one is born with a heart of stone, you just have to look for the marshmallow goodness that's inside of them," Shadow looked at Maria, giving her a smile he saved only for her, this is what he loved about her, her big heart and her ability to see good in everyone, even someone as grumpy as him.

Ending the discussion both he and Maria turned, getting into a comfortable position before drifting off to sleep.

"No...Please don't...It hurts...Don't touch me...Please!" cried Maria in her sleep, she was tossing and turning as tears cascaded down her tightly closed eyelids. Shadow shot out of his bed seeing her tears and rushed to her side. He started shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"Maria... Maria wake up, it's just a dream..."

"ARGHHHHHHH!" screamed Maria as she bolted up in her bed, looking around she saw Shadow looking at her with worry. She flinched as he placed a hand on her shoulder, before drawing her knees close to her chest as sobs wracked her slender frame.

"Maria, what happened?" Shadow asked, fear evident in his voice. Maria turned to look at him before she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Shadow...Sob...It was horrible...Hic...There was this girl...She was being attacked and hurt in the most foul way!" cried Maria, choosing to keep the fact that it was a pink hedgehog who was attacked, as well as the fact that she herself was the victim of the heinous crime, to herself. Shadow rubbed her back, this dream had shocked him, he knew that Maria had nightmares, but he didn't know they were this bad, he assumed that she like many others, had a childish fear of monsters in the dark. He pulled the girl into a tight protective hug, he knew how cruel man could be, but Maria always seemed naive and innocent.

"It's ok Maria, no one is going to hurt you like that, no one is ever going to hurt you, not while I'm around," whispered Shadow in a soothing voice calming the young girl down. Maria sat in Shadow's embrace listening to his heart beat. She wished Shadow could always be there for her and only her, but she knew that the world needed him, that people like the pink hedgehog needed him to protect them, she felt selfish for wanting to keep him all to herself.

"Shadow... I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she said not looking Shadow in the eye. Shadow lifted her chin up, wiping away the remainder of her tears.

"Don't be silly Maria, you're my best friend. I would do anything for you," he said as he gently lowered her back to her bed, as he was about to return to his bed, Maria's voice stopped him.

"Shadow...Could...Could you sleep here with me?" Maria asked him shyly, Shadow smiled as he climbed into her bed. He blushed a little as Maria snuggled up to him, before the two of them drifted back to dreamland, for Maria she had no more nightmares during the rest of the night. How could she when she had her brave Shadow the hedgehog to scare them away.


	2. Concussion

Hi Daffy here, yes she has gone back in time, I obviously didn't explain it well, sorry, it was implied. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy. I don't own any of the Sonic characters, or the nightmare before Christmas.

**Concussion**

Dr Zero was in the radio room, after insuring that no one could overhear his conversation, he got onto the radio and contacted G.U.N headquarters.

"This is Doctor Zero to G.U.N HQ, do you read me?" he said into the radio waiting for a response.

"This is G.U.N HQ we read you, please state the nature if this call, over."

"I need to speak to the president, I have urgent information regarding Project Shadow, over," he replied with a smirk once he had gotten someone to answer his call.

"Patching you through the network please hold."

"This is Simon Etation, head of G.U.N, what information do you have?" the voice of G.U.N president asked over the radio, Dr Zero's smirk increased as he replied.

"Project Zero is a danger, I repeat a danger, Dr Gerald Robotnik plans on using the creation to take over the world, you need to put a stop to this!" he cried, mustering up as much emotion as he could.

"What proof is it that you have to support this?"

"He is working with an alien called Black Doom, Black Doom plans on destroying Earth..."

"I need evidence Dr Zero!" called the president interrupting him.

"I can't give you any; if they find me here they will kill me you have to stop them before it is too late... Oh NO!" he cried as he began banging two pieces of metal together and opening a bottle of champagne to give the illusion of a gunshot before hanging up on the president, crude but effective.

On the other end of the phone call the president of G.U.N looked to the device in his hand, shock and fear were evident on his face, he replaced the receiver before turning round and addressing his secretary.

"Call a staff meeting, tell the scientists to prepare the rocket just in case, assemble a team and tell them to stand by, when we give the word, we'll launch them up to the ARK and put a stop to Project Shadow once and for all," he said as his male secretary went about to fulfil his tasks.

Meanwhile back on the ARK Dr Zero was entering his personal quarters.

"Have you succeeded Zero?" a voice called out from the shadows, once the door was sealed shut.

"Of course I have, they will be attacking within days and Maria will die, making Shadow hate everyone and everything," he replied cockily with a smile.

"Very good, are you ready for the ceremony of destruction?" the voice replied.

"You mean the ceremony that will reincarnate me as a god? Please, I was born ready," he replied as he being began glowing and his body faded.

When Shadow awoke, he found a sleeping Maria still snuggled up closely to his form, he smiled and held her close, he had meant what he had said, he would rather die then let someone hurt her. He looked down to Maria as she stirred and eventually awoke.

"Good morning Shadow, thank you for staying with me," Maria said with a smile.

"Don't be silly, would you like to go and get some breakfast?" Shadow asked giving her a smile, he sat up as she nodded. Shadow left the room to give her some privacy while she changed, when she came out, Maria was adorned in a mint green dress, Shadow smiled in approval before Maria linked her arm with him and the two began their trip to the canteen.

When the two arrived at the canteen, they both joined the queue seeing as they weren't the only hungry patrons today, seeing the room so crowded Shadow put up his usual mask of emotionlessness. Maria shook her head at him knowing that he didn't trust the other scientists and smiled knowing that only she, Gerald, Bimbo and Donnie got to see the playful side of the dark hedgehog and that was only when she was around did the others see it.

On their way to an empty table, Maria was tripped sending her food all over the place, looking up she saw Dr Zero wearing a knowing smirk, her eyes opened wide in shock as his image disappeared only to be replaced by the form of a red hedgehog, a silent scream got caught in her throat before the image disappeared leaving only Dr Zero in it's wake. Dr Zero was looking down to her with distaste before he caught a fist to the face.

"How dare you trip Maria!" cried Shadow as he pounced on the scientist. Maria scrambled to her feet and quickly pulled Shadow off of him.

"Shadow stop!" she cried trying to hold him back, Dr Zero growled as he stood up delivering a kick to Shadow, sending him and Maria falling backwards, Shadow got up and began pounding Dr Zero. Maria was trying to stay conscious, on her journey to the ground Maria had hit her head on the side of one of the steel tables, cautiously she brought her hand to inspect the bump she expected to have, she winced as she touched the sore spot, bring her hand away she saw that it was covered in blood. Gingerly she tried to stand up.

"Shadow stop," she whispered, grabbing onto the table for support, all the other diners were too busy focused on the fight between Shadow and Zero or rather the pummelling of Zero to notice that Maria was injured.

Maria swayed on her feet, before she once again tried to intervene.

"Shadow stop, please stop!" cried Maria, she was frightened that Shadow would end up killing Dr Zero, her vision was starting to swim and was growing black around the edges.

"Shadow...Stop..." she trailed off before she passed out.

Shadow was pounding Dr Zero, he had hurt Maria and now Shadow was going to make sure that he paid, distantly he heard Maria pleading to him to stop but was lost to his anger, not only had this human tripped Maria but he had kicked him too. Shadow vaguely registered the other scientists trying to pull him off of Zero but only stopped when he heard a frightened shout.

"MARIA!" it was Dr Robotnik who had shouted, he had come in to the canteen for some breakfast only to find Shadow fighting with one of his colleagues, he sighed, this had been a regular occurrence on the ARK, Shadow was always getting into fights for some reason or another looking over to the left, his heart stopped seeing Maria lying motionlessly on the floor, a small puddle of blood was forming around her head.

Shadow looked over to Maria, his blood froze as he saw her lying there, not moving. Panic filled him, he was angry at himself, had he not just vowed to look after the girl, to protect her, but as soon as someone challenges him all thought of others leave his mind. He knew Maria hated fighting.

Using his speed Shadow ran to Maria picking her up he ran back to Dr Gerald who led them back to Maria's room. On entry Shadow laid Maria down on her bed, Gerald shoved Shadow out of the way to inspect the wound.

"Shadow. Leave," he ordered from his spot.

"What? No I can't leave her!" he cried as tears fell down his muzzle, he was terrified that he would lose her, and it would be his fault.

"Shadow, do not argue with me, we will discus the matter later but now I need you to leave," the doctor replied putting up as much emotional detachment as he could muster.

Shadow nodded his head before he reluctantly left, taking one last glace at Maria before the door swished shut behind him. Shadow's glare became cold as he stalked his way back to the canteen, once he reached it, he began looking around the room for Dr Zero. He growled seeing that the doctor was no where to be in sight, before turning to make his exit.

Walking around the halls Shadow eventually ended up in the storage room, he rolled his eyes as he heard Bimbo and Donnie arguing.

"And I say that Pluto is not classified as a planet," said Bimbo.

"And I say that it is a planet," retorted Donnie.

"It can't be, for it to be a planet it must have cleared the neighbourhood around its orbit but Pluto fails to meet the condition, since its mass was only 0.07 times that of the mass of the other objects in its orbit," argued Bimbo crossing his arms.

"Pluto has been classified as a planet since 1930 when it was discovered, you can't... Oh hello Shadow, what brings you here," said Donnie as he noticed the black hedgehog. Bimbo turned to see that Shadow was standing behind him, his usual glare in place.

"Maria was injured, Dr Robotnik sent me away for a while," Shadow answered, keeping the sadness and rage out of his voice.

"Maria... Injured?" said Donnie in shock.

"Who was it who dares to hurt our Maria!" cried Bimbo in outrage.

"It was Doctor Zero, he tripped Maria up, I attacked him but Maria intervened only to be knocked back, hitting her head on the table," replied Shadow ashamed of his actions, not being able to look the robots in their ocular sensors.

"Hey! I know why don't we make her a get well gift!" said Donnie indicating to the three of them.

"Yeah! We can make her a...A... Watch and a bracelet to go with her necklace!" exclaimed Bimbo looking towards the other two, Shadow looked at them, in his mind he was debating with himself. _"After what I've done, how will Maria even stand to look at me?" _he thought sadly. Donnie had left to gather some supplies for them to make their present with. Bimbo looked towards Shadow.

"Well what do you think of our idea Shadow?... Er Shadow... Hello ARK to Shadow, are you there?" asked Bimbo shaking his metal hand in font of him bringing Shadow out of his trance.

"How... How will she ever look at me after this?" he asked with a hint of sadness.

"Surely you don't think Maria will blame you do you? Maria loves you, and besides what better way to make her feel better then a homemade gift from her three best friends!" cried Bimbo in joy, although he didn't know it, his words had struck a cord in Shadow. _"She loves me? Yes she is my best friend, I love her too," _he thought smiling before he too agreed to the gift idea.

Dr Gerald Robotnik was sitting at his adopted daughter's bedside, Maria was lucky, at the most she had a mild concussion but she could have cracked her skull. Once he cleaned the cut he wrapped her head in bandages in order to keep it protected.

He held her hand in one of his own, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand in a soothing motion, he resided to keep vigil over her until she awakes, he was worried that she wouldn't wake, after all a head injury can be serious, no matter how big or small.

When Donnie returned with all the supplies the three began making their gifts, Shadow using his strength and speed carved four small shapes out of an unused silver bar handle. Donnie used his microwave to heat up the metals making it easier to sculpt, while Bimbo went about joining micro chips and plastic in order to make the watch.

It took 4 hours but finally the three had finished and where looking at the produce of all their hard work. Shadow examined the silver charm bracelet attached were 4 silver figures, one of Shadow, one of Bimbo, one of Donnie and finally one of Maria, each figure was crafted to perfection. Bimbo was holding up a black watch, using their robotic technology he and Donnie plug themselves into the watch.

"What are you doing?" asked Shadow with little patience, wanting to give Maria the gifts.

"We are downloading our personalities into the watch, that way Maria will never be alone," replied Bimbo, after 10 more minuets of downloading the group were finished, and headed off in the direction of Maria's bedroom.

Maria in the meantime had woken up two hours ago and was trying to finish drawing a picture that she had started the day before, seeing as her father had told her that she couldn't go back to sleep just yet and that once she did he would have to wake her every hour.

Maria sighed, her father had gone back to work and she was feeling a bit lonely, oh how much she wished Shadow was here. Looking down to her picture Maria smiled in satisfaction.

"There all done," she said as she began putting her pens back into the pot by the side of her bed, laying back down she winced and tried to get into a more comfortable position. Her eyes began to droop as she yawned, closing her eyes she was about to drift off when the sound of her door opening brought her back to awareness.

Sitting up she smiled as she saw Shadow, Bimbo and Donnie. Shadow was the first of the three to enter the room, as soon as his eyes landed on Maria, he averted his gaze, feelings of shame and guilt arose within him.

"Hello Maria, we heard about your injury and brought you get well presents," said Bimbo as he entered the room. Maria gave them a smile.

"You didn't have to..."

"We wanted to," said Shadow cutting her off, Maria gave him a small smile, one which he hesitantly returned. Maria sighed knowing that Shadow was feeling guilty over what happened, she patted the side of her bed indicating for him to sit down. Shadow looked to Maria, he watched her indicate to him to sit down, knowing that he couldn't refuse her, he sat down and was surprised when she leaned her head on him.

"I don't blame you for what happened Shadow, it was an accident," Maria whispered into his ear, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Here Maria, we all made these ourselves," said Donnie, even though his tone was robotic Maria knew that he was filled with anticipation and excitement. Maria smiled taking the box that Bimbo held out to her. Opening the gift she smiled as she pulled out the watch.

"Oh guys," she said giving each of them a smile.

"We have one more gift for you," said Shadow, bring out another box from behind his back. Maria gingerly opened the box and gasped.

"Wow it's beautiful, thank you so much guys, I will treasure this always...Yawn," said Maria as she put on the silver charm bracelet.

"Your welcome Maria, it's what best friends do!" cried a happy Donnie, Maria smiled sleepily towards her friends before inspiration struck.

"Actually... I have something for all of you," she said, pulling out the picture she had just finished.

"Wow Maria it's beautiful, you did this yourself," said Bimbo, Maria gave a weak nod and Shadow could see that she was fighting off the sandman. He looked at the picture and smiled. It was a picture of the four of them, they were all standing on a pirate ship, Maria was adorned in a red bandana and a black jacket over a black t-shirt that pictured a cross and bones, with a black skirt and multi coloured socks, in her hand was a sword, on the right was Bimbo, who was wearing his green top and a sailor hat giving a salute to his captain, using a hook for a hand, next to him was Donnie who was wearing his white and black striped top; a parrot was balanced on him. Shadow was standing by Maria on her other side; a sword was wrapped around his waist and a pirate hat was sitting on his head, his arms were crossed and a small smirk was set on his face. Underneath each picture was their name and job. Shadow, Spiky sea monster, Fighter. Maria Robotnik, Captain. Bimbo, first mate, Don Bot, the chief. Engraved on the boat was "TEAM ARK THE BESTEST PIRATE CREW EVER TO SAIL THE HALLWAYS AROUND".

Maria yawned again making Shadow bring this visit to an end.

"Alright guys, I think Maria needs her rest now," he said standing up, as he walked the other two to the door, he smiled and decided to keep Maria company, saying his goodbyes to the robots, he turned and found that Maria had already fallen asleep, around her wrists were both of the presents.

When Maria opened her eyes, she felt her head; there was nothing there, no bump or anything.

"Maybe it was a dream," she said out loud to herself, looking around she was surprised not to see Shadow. Getting out of bed, she began walking around the ARK, she shivered and wrapped her arms around her, to protect herself from the cold. When she entered the canteen, she was once again surprised, there was no one there, not even the service droids.

Suddenly Maria felt a surge of panic run through her, she began running around the ARK in search of signs of life, after she checked the storage room, she ran to the laboratory, finding them both empty she then ran to the radio room. She checked all the personnel quarters, there was no one there, Maria was all alone, not even one robot remained, she sat against the wall and pulled her legs to her chest as she began to cry.

"Life just hates you, doesn't it Amy!" a voiced called, startling the girl. _"Amy?"_

"Whose there? Who are you?" she called out, fear in her voice.

"Come on sexy, don't tell me that you forgot about us?" another voice called from behind, Maria turned but there was no one there.

"Pathetic Demon, can't even remember her tormentors!" called out another voice, though unlike the other two voices, this one was clearly a female.

"Who are you! What do you want?" Maria called back, trying to muster up as much courage as she could.

"Why Amy how could you forget us?"

"Stop it! I'm not this Amy person!" Maria called back as she pressed her back up against the wall.

"Ah but you are! No matter what you look like, you will always be the miserable failure that was Amy!" the first voice cried, Maria looked around trying to pinpoint the voice, but it seemed to be coming from every direction. Her eyes widened as a cold darkness filled the room, she slid down the wall, holding her head in her hands.

"Stop it, please!" she cried.

"Stop what? We aren't doing anything, this is all you!" the second voice said.

"No matter what form you're in, you're still a weak coward!" snarled the third voice.

"ENOUGH!" cried a new voice, Maria looked up, tears were rolling down her face, in the dark she saw a pink glow, she heard footsteps, they... Whoever was there, they were getting closer and the closer they came, the brighter the glow.

Maria could see that it was the pink hedgehog that had been haunting her dreams, the hedgehog bent down to look her in the eye.

"You have to wake up, you need to remember who you are," the female hedgehog whispered.

"I know who I am, I am Maria Robotnik," Maria replied, as more tears rolled down her face.

"Yes you are, but you are also Amy, you and me, we are one," the hedgehog replied.

"What? Stop it! You're lying, I'm human!" cried Maria looking away. Amy sighed.

"Look at your pendent Maria, look to your heart," Amy said pointing to her necklace. Maria looked down and pulled her necklace into view, her eyes widened as she re-read the inscribed words, "Amy's Hidden Heart".

"How?" she asked, as she felt her world shatter.

"You were brought here for a purpose, those dreams you are having, were your... let's say past life,"

"Past life? Purpose?" Maria asked shakily.

"Yes, you, that is we, were sent back through time, to save the world, to save Shadow," Amy replied with a hint of sadness as she gave Maria a sad smile.

"Shadow? But what...How?"

"You don't need to worry, the answers you seek will come in time, and the memory you lost will return to you."

"But what I saw, in my dreams, my memories?" Maria asked once again on the verge of tears as she remembered what happens to the pink hedgehog, to Amy.

"I know it is hard to except, but you did that for your friends, you saved the world from Zero's tyranny."

"Zero, Dr Zero?" Maria asked in shock.

"Yes, but he will not know what you know, for you, it has already happened, we win and the world is free," replied Amy giving Maria a smile, Maria gave Amy a small smile back.

"Will I get to stay with Shadow?" she asked, Amy looked to her as sadness washed over her, Maria watched as tears trailed down her face.

"I don't know," replied Amy looking away as she stood up. "You need to wake up now Maria, you need to wake up..."Amy said as she faded away.

"Maria, wake up, we need to check your concussion," Maria opened her eyes to see Dr Robotnik staring at her with open concern, he smile towards he as she sat up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm ok, can I have a glass of water?" Maria asked as she held her throat, Dr Robotnik nodded and gave her the glass of water, from the bed side table, Maria drank the water, the coldness felt refreshing to her.

Dr Robotnik checked her over and was happy with her recovery, telling her that he would allow her out of bed tomorrow. Maria lied back down against her pillow, tears came to her eyes as she remembered about Amy. She held the necklace within her hand and re-read the inscription. Amy's Hidden Heart. Maria sighed and pulled her diary out from under her bed, she smiled as she went through her pictures, ending on the one of the outing she had drawn. In the back of her mind, images and names flashed.

"Knuckles, Rouge, Vanilla, Cream, Tails, Cheese, Sally, Amy, Sonic and Shadow," she said, as she pointed to each one. She was glad that Shadow would live a happy life, she was upset that she could not remember all the good times they shared, but Amy insured her that her memories would be coming back within time.

Sighing she placed the diary back in it's place, she felt lonely, Dr Robotnik had informed her that although they wanted to be here, both he and Shadow were need to run some more tests. Lying back against her pillows Maria was startled as her watch began to ring. Looking at he she saw a button flash up on the screen that said push me. Maria's curiosity got the better of her as she cautiously pressed the flashing bitton.

"Maria!" cried a voice, looking to the screen of the watch Maria saw the face of Bimbo and Donnie whizzing around in the background.

"Bimbo, Donnie oh wow!" Maria cried in excitement.

"Yep, another surprise from our gift, this way, you'll never be alone," said Bimbo as he smiled a robotic smile.

"Oh you guys are amazing, thank you so much!" she said again in happiness, glad that she was no longer alone.

"So how long did dad say you'll have to be in bed for?" asked Donnie.

"Father said I need to stay in bed for another day," replied Maria with a pout and a chuckle.

"Please Donnie, it's Dr Robotnik," reprimanded Bimbo. Maria shook her head, knowing where this was going she decided to change the subject.

"So what else can this watch do?" she asked.

"Well, it's touch screen so if you bring up the menu..." said Bimbo before he was interrupted.

"It should project it up for you, just like our computer systems!" cried Donnie, Maria nodded and pressed a random button on the side, she smiled as a menu came up she looked at the date and the time, July 10th 13:02. Her smile grew as she saw a video selection, entering she squealed with happiness.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas!"

"Thought you'd like that, if you want to add more just push the USB button and plug it into the computers," smiled Bimbo as he saw her face. Maria smiled as she closed the menu.

"I love you guys," she said with a smile, the robots looked to her and Maria knew they were smiling too.


	3. Truth

Daffy here with the latest chapter, please enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

**Truth **

Maria was running in an endless void, ahead of her was Shadow.

"Come on Maria! We have to get out of here!" he called back to her, turning Maria heard footsteps behind her, Maria panted as she tried to keep up with Shadow, she tripped.

"Shadow!" she called, but Shadow didn't look back as he kept on running, eventually he ran out of sight; Maria felt tears fall down her face.

"Shadow wait, please don't leave me alone," she whispered, lifting her arm to reach out to where she had last seen him. She startled as a bullet whizzed by her head, turning her head she saw soldiers aiming their guns at her.

"Argh!" Maria screamed as she scrambled to her feet and began running off in the direction that Shadow had gone. Tears were flying off her face as her blue dress swished around her legs. She ran, turning into the bathroom she closed the door, releasing a sigh of relief as she heard the soldiers run by. Catching her breath Maria gasped as she caught sight of her reflection, slowly she walked to the mirror only to step back in surprise, instead of seeing her unblemished skin, blue eyes and gorgeous flowing blond hair, she saw a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and hair band.

Maria placed her hand on the mirror; the coolness of the glass sent a chilling sensation through her. Suddenly her image changed. Half her face was that of Amy Rose, the other half was that of Maria Robotnik.

Maria screamed in frustration and punched the mirror, the sound of the shattering reflected that of her soul.

"Who am I?" she asked herself, she gasped and turned hearing the door open, only to see the soldier pull the trigger.

"Huh...Pant...Pant" Maria sat bolt up in bed, her bed was soaked in sweat, "Oh just a dream," she said to herself as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead, getting out of bed, she decided that she could do with a good shower, making her way to the shower she grabbed a towel, folding her clothes before turning on the shower, checking to make sure that the temperature was satisfactory, Maria carefully entered the shower.

Maria had wondered how many times she had scrubbed her skin raw, mostly when she had a dream or rather a memory, they mostly consisted of a green hedgehog and a red hedgehog, doing unspeakable things to her body, violating her in the most painful ways they could, all to get her to scream, distantly Maria new that Amy never screamed, that she never screamed once no matter how painful they were with their torture sessions.

Only Shadow knew the contents of her dreams and even then Maria had kept him in the dark about most of it, others just assumed that she had mysophobia, the fear of germs. If only they knew what Maria saw, the visions of her past were truly horrifying: death, rape, torture, darkness, blood but for Maria the worst was the feeling of soul crushing loneliness. A feeling that left the body numb, the mind without care.

Maria didn't know how long she had been standing under the shower spray, nor did she even notice when all the hot water ran out. Maria was brought back to her senses when a call was made.

"Maria? Are you here?"

"I'll be out in just a sec, father!" she replied as she stepped out of the shower, once she had dried herself off and had gotten dressed Maria made her way to exit the door only stopping in shock as she caught sight of something. Her reflection. Half hedgehog, half human. Half Amy, half Maria. Maria let out a small scream attracting the attention of Dr Robotnik.

"Maria are you alright?" he asked as he ran into the bathroom, he was unprepared as Maria clung to him in a hug and began crying onto his shoulder. Dr Robotnik bent down and picked Maria up, thankful that she had never shared any of his eating habits. Carefully he carried her to her bed and sat down, still holding her in his lap.

"Maria, what's wrong?" he asked the crying girl, while rubbing her back in a comforting motion like he had the first time they met.

"I...I remember," she cried not looking at him.

"What Maria? What do you remember?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"Before I met you...I...I...Was attacked," she said, trying to keep most of the information out of it, the dreams had really taken a toll on the young girl, she needed to get it off of her chest.

Dr Robotnik felt his blood boil, who would attack a young child, but before he could speak, Maria continued.

"There were three of them, two of them they... he stole it!" she cried, pushing her face into Gerald's shoulder.

"What, did he steal?" Gerald gently prodded, though he was unprepared for the answer.

"My innocence," Maria replied in a whisper, Dr Robotnik's eyes widened in shock as he pulled Maria in to a tighter protective embrace. Although Maria didn't come straight out and say it, he got the gist of it, _"RAPE!"_ he screamed in his mind as tears fell down his own face. _"Why! She's just a child, Maria, my beautiful Maria,"_ Maria looked up to her fathers face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," she said when she saw her fathers tears. This just made Gerald cry harder.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Maria, I wish I could have protected you, that is why I made Shadow, to protect the innocent from mans cruelty, you...You do know that it was not your fault right?" he asked her gently as he looked to her. Maria felt more tears come to her eyes, yes she new it wasn't her fault, she just wish that she never remembered it, she nodded her head, she knew how cruel people can be, she always knew, but that didn't make her hate them, not everyone is evil, some of them were just misunderstood and others... Others didn't deserve the chances she gave them she knew, but she just couldn't bring herself to wish bad things to happen to bad people.

Wiping away her tears Maria smiled at Dr Robotnik.

"Thank you, for listening..."

"Don't be silly Maria, you are my daughter, and I love you and always will," Dr Robotnik said cutting her off as he pulled her into one more hug before he released her letting her stand up.

"It's all in the past, I need to be strong, for you and Shadow," Maria said, her face adopting a determined look. Gerald sighed, he knew Maria was a strong girl; he was worried that she was bottling her emotions, she was putting up a brave front, he knew this would be difficult for him, he was a scientist and didn't know how to comfort people, but damn it he was going to try, for Maria.

Once Maria had calmed down Dr Robotnik decided that for today he was going to spend it with her, it had been a while since they had done anything together, he knew that Maria would like to see Shadow today, but he was undergoing some more tests and wouldn't be free until later and Dr Robotnik was a bit worried to leave Maria alone.

"Well Maria, I have the whole day off, so what would you like to do?" he asked her.

"Are you sure that you won't be needed?" Maria asked surprised that he had suggested it.

"Of course, the lab can handle one day with out me, I'll just have to let them know first," he replied grinning. Maria smiled, yes she would like that.

**Meanwhile fifty-six years in the future**

Shadow the hedgehog sighed, he was going through his usual routine, running. It had been months since Amy turned back time, saving their world as well as their lives. To Shadow though, the world could have blown up for all he cared, as long as he had Amy. In the recent months the black and red hedgehog became distant from his friends, isolating himself from the world.

He had joined G.U.N becoming one of their top agents, he was always taking all of the dangerous missions, holding the record for most missions accomplished in one day, some had even brought him to deaths door, but what did he care, there was nothing to live for, not for him anyway. After a while he began looking for trouble, going to bars just to catch a fight or just to kill his memories with alcohol.

Once Shadow had stopped running, he found himself to be in a clearing by the side of a lake, he looked around, taking in the beauty of nature, walking to the lake, he cupped his hands, dipping them into the lake for a drink. The water was refreshing as it slid down his throat, destroying the parchedness that had taken residence there.

Shadow sat down on the grass, looking to the sky he began thinking about Rose and Maria, the two girls he had forever promised to protect and the two people he had let down. He saw a lot of similarities between them, he loved them dearly and to have lost them had killed him. When he lost Maria, he felt broken, that nothing mattered anymore, but then he was given Amy, his Rose, she rebuilt him, completed him and when he thought she had died he felt incomplete, he had felt like that for awhile, until his Rose had returned to him, it was the happiest day of his life, his heart wept for her when he heard all that she had been through, the happiest day of his life became the saddest as he once again lost his soul mate and this time he knew that no one would be able to fill the hole in his heart, this time... There was no one there to rebuild him.

Shadow growled as a familiar sent hit his nose.

"What do you want Faker?" he asked not looking to the owner of the sent.

"I came here to see if you are ok, we were worried about you, this isn't healthy Shadow, you're killing yourself, you need to move on," Sonic said only to get a fist to the face.

"Move on! How dare you, Amy gave her life for us, twice! And you expect me to just forget about her like the rest of you have!" screamed Shadow outraged at the very idea. Sonic didn't come here for a fight, he knew that Shadow was having a hard time with the loss of Amy, they all were, but to hear that, he lost it and attacked.

"I LOVED AMY, SHE WAS LIKE A SISTER TO ME, I COULD NEVER FORGET HER!" he screamed throwing a punch.

"OH YEAH! WELL YOU DON'T ACT LIKE IT, FACE IT YOU DIDN'T CARE WHEN SHE FIRST 'DIED', TO YOU SHE WAS JUST AN ANNOYING FAN GIRL WHO GOT IN THE WAY!" Shadow retaliated. Sonic shook with rage.

"I WANTED TO GO AFTER HER, I DIDN'T WANT TO LET ZERO HAVE HER AND VIOLATE HER!" said Sonic seething, Shadow's rage increased to cover the guilt that grabbed him.

"NO YOU WANTED TO GO AFTER MIDNIGHT ROSE!" he retorted as he kneed Sonic in the stomach. Sonic spit out some blood. "IF I HADN'T OF LISTEN TO YOU, IF I HADN'T OF BLOWN OFF AMY FOR THAT LYING BITCH..." cried Shadow trailing off, suddenly losing the desire to fight, "I should have saved her," whispered Shadow, turning his back on Sonic so that the blue blur couldn't see the tears that escaped his eyes. Sonic sighed.

"I'm sorry Shadow, we all loved Amy, Rouge even plans on naming the baby after her," he said, putting on a small smile.

"Baby?" Shadow asked. Sonic grinned.

"Yep, her and Knuckles finally tied the knot once they found out Rouge was pregnant."

"What if it's a boy?" Shadow asked emotionlessly.

"They already checked, it's a girl," Sonic replied, the grin still planted on his face. Shadow looked to Sonic before looking back to the lake.

"Did you know that for that whole year Amy was suffering, she thought we hated her?" Shadow asked, making Sonic frown, he loved Amy, he really did, but it was just too hard to talk about, but right now Shadow needed a friend, so he was willing to try.

"I didn't know that," Sonic replied in a defeated tone.

"No, just like you don't know about her past, about Jesse," Shadow whispered to himself.

"Jesse?" Sonic asked having heard his whisper.

"He was her best friend, he was tortured to death the day you met," Shadow replied looking to Sonic. Sonic's eyes widened in shock, thinking back to the first time they had met, he realized now that Amy was indeed covered in blood. He felt tears run down his own muzzle as Shadow continued.

"She suffered so much, yet she never broke, and when she did, she never gave up, she kept going, for us...We don't deserve it," he said looking towards the blue hedgehog, his face a mask of misery.

Sonic looked down, guilt washed over him, no they didn't deserve it, not after what they did to her, but Amy gave them a second chance and he refused to take it for granted by living in misery and he promised to the memory of Amy that he would bring Shadow out of this state of depression and off of this path of destruction he was walking down.

"You're right Shadow, we don't deserve it, but she gave it to us, and I refuse to sully her sacrifice by wasting the life she gave us a chance to have in misery," he said looking to Shadow with a serious expression.

Shadow's eyes widened _"Have I really been so blind,"_ Shadow thought to himself as he realized the truth behind what Sonic had said, _"Maria and Amy gave their lives up for me and this is how I repay them, by wallowing in misery, have I taken their sacrifices in vain,"_ Shadow suddenly became furious with himself, the two had been standing by the lake for so long, neither of them noticed when it started to rain. Shadow's body began shaking with rage, Sonic saw this and mentally sighed, preparing for another attack, he was surprised when it didn't come.

"RAHHGG!" screamed Shadow to the heavens before he fell to his knees, rain water mixed in with his tears, Sonic slowly approached the other hedgehog, placing his hand on Shadow's shoulder, he knew that Shadow found it hard to express his feelings. He himself found that he was bottling his feelings up until he exploded on Knuckles, he was thankful to Knuckles, he brought him out of his depression and now, Sonic had brought Shadow out of his depression, he sat as he watched Shadow grieve, he didn't even care that it was raining, if he needed he had a chaos emerald to get him away from here.

"Listen Shadow, Rouge is holding a party tonight at 7, to celebrate Amy's life as well as the Amy we lost, she's closing down the club so it'll just be the gang, and...Well we'd like it if you came," said Sonic as he stood up to leave the hedgehog to his grieving, walking away he stopped as he heard Shadow's voice saying, "I'll be there," before he continued on his journey home.

**Back with Maria**

For some unknown reason Maria suddenly felt as if huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, she shrugged the feeling off and returned to watching the film with her father, Maria had a nice day today, she rarely saw her father since they departed off into space, so she was glad when he had offered to watch a film with her, even if it was one she had seen hundreds of times. She smiled as Daffy Duck and Donald duck began a piano duel, Who Framed Roger Rabbit was one of her favourites, it always made her laugh. Maria sighed in content as she snuggled closer to her father. The film was halfway over when Shadow had arrived, he rolled his eyes having seen the film many times before. He smiled as he heard Maria laugh and took a seat by her side.

Once the film had finished the three, sat down for dinner, choosing to dine in their family quarters rather then in the canteen. The evening was one the three would all cherish. For Gerald it was the first time in ages he had seen Maria smile a proper genuine smile and not the fake one she usually puts on around his colleagues, he had missed her smile, he even enjoyed watching her play with Shadow and the two robots, her smile was bright enough to lighten up even the darkest reaches of space. For Shadow and Maria, they got to spend the evening with their two favourite people alive just to enjoy themselves.

**Fifty-six years in the future  
Back to Shadow**

Shadow was walking down the streets on his way to the gathering his friends were holding, he knew he should just Chaos Control himself there, especially in this weather, but he hadn't had the heart to Chaos Control anywhere, not since he first learned that Zero's ship was protected from the power of Chaos, that day was the day the Ultimate Life Form questioned whether or not he really was the Ultimate Life Form, _"Couldn't even save the ones you love, some Ultimate Life Form you are,"_ a voice snarled in his head. He shook the thought away as he saw that he had reached his destination.

Upon entering Club Rouge, Shadow did an intake of all the invited guests. He saw team Chaotix talking to an amused Sally, Sonic was talking to Knuckles, while Tails was laughing with Cream. He stiffened as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shadow, I am glad you came," the hand and voice belonged to none other then Rouge herself, Shadow nodded to her in greeting.

"Rouge, I heard about you and the Knucklehead over there, congratulations," Shadow said, showing no emotion whilst Rouge's cheeks were tinted pink.

"Thank you Shadow," Rouge replied, looking to her stomach she continued, "I only hope that my child will grow up to be half the person Amy herself was," she said thinking about her friend. She was surprised when Shadow gave her a small smile in return before he wondered off into the crowd and began talking to Espio.

"Shadow? I haven't seen you in a while, I am sorry about Amy," Espio said noticing Shadow, Shadow grunted in reply, before ordering a shot of bourbon , which he downed quickly before ordering another. Espio returned to talking with his team mates seeing as Shadow was obviously not in a talkative mood.

"Shadow, glad you made it!" shouted Sonic over the music when he had seen the ebony hedgehog. Manoeuvring through the crowd, Sonic grabbed a stool and took a seat next to Shadow. Shadow mentally growled.

"Just because I came here Faker, doesn't mean I want to talk to you," he growled out as he downed another shot, Sonic frowned before a grin came to his face.

"come on Shadow, lighten up and enjoy the party," Sonic said as he patted him on the back, Shadow growled before he turned to glare at Sonic.

"Shouldn't you be dancing around with the squirrel?" he asked in a cold tone, Sonic visibly flinched at Shadow's tone, he had hoped that their talk that afternoon had help Shadow, but from what he saw he wasn't sure, there was improvement yes but...

Sonic sighed before ordering himself a shot.

"Come on Shadow, at least try to enjoy yourself, for Amy," he said throwing back his shot before leaving the hedgehog to brood. Shadow thought about what sonic had said as he ordered another drink.

After a while the music was turned off as champagne was given out and the Blue Blur made a toast.

"To Knuckles and Rouge, may you have a long lasting relationship and a healthy happy baby," he said as he raised his glass to the couple, along with all the others, before taking a sip of his drink. He turned to where Shadow was sitting and sighed seeing that the hedgehog was no longer there.

Shadow had snuck out after Sonic's speech, he was happy for his friends, he really was, he just couldn't help but think that it should have been him and Amy celebrating their life as a happy couple. He sighed and found that he had entered the park, bending over Shadow plucked up a beautiful rose, even though it was dark out, he could see that it was a beautiful pink rose.

Walking over to the fountain, Shadow stared at the water as he began talking.

"Amy, do you know how much I miss you? Why did you have to leave? Why couldn't you have taken me with you?" he asked his reflection, watching as the water rippled and disoriented his image.

"Where ever you are Rose, I hope that you are happy and know how much I miss you, my love," he whispered as a tear fell into the water. His eyes widened in shock as his reflection changed to that of a smiling pink hedgehog.

"Be happy Shadow, and know that we will meet again," whispered Amy's voice as if it was carried by the wind. Amy's imaged disappeared only to be replaced by his own, Shadow got up to leave until something caught his eye, sticking his hand into the water Shadow brought out a black and red hair braid, looking carefully at it he saw Shadow's Rose stitched onto it, and for the first time in months Shadow put on a genuine smile as he looked to the stars.

"_Amy..."_


	4. Peace

A peaceful day

"_Amy..."_

Maria blinked, unaware of why she had woken up, looking over to the window she smiled, her heart feeling lighter then it had been, as if a huge weight had been fully lifted off of her soul. She looked to her watch; _11:57 pm 13/07_, she sighed as she laid her head against the pillow, looking to where Shadow's bed was, she realized it was empty, meaning that he was probably going to spend the whole of tomorrow sleeping after staying up all night. Maria yawned as she rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position as she closed her eyes, a smile on her face as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

Shadow sighed as he entered Maria's room, it had been a tiring week for the black hedgehog, first he had almost gotten Maria killed, then he had tests run on him non stop all day to make up for the time he spent with Maria when he should have been training. As the doors closed behind him Shadow looked over to Maria, a tender smile spread over his face at the sight of her, Maria was sprawled out across her bed hugging her pillow in one arm, and a small smile graced her lips as she slept. Slowly Shadow made his way to his own bed; it was pushed up to Maria's just in case, he smiled again as he saw Marias arm draping across his side behind her bed.

Slowly, so as not to wake the sleeping girl Shadow crawled into bed, moving her arm to her other side, once he got relaxed, he closed his eyes only to open them again when he felt arms on him, another smile crossed his features as he realized that Maria had abandoned her pillow in favour of a better one, as she laid her head on his chest, squeezing him in a cuddle, his warmth giving her a bigger smile as she slept.

Maria stirred, the warmth that had chased away her nightmares had disappeared, she groaned in protest, causing the disappearing warmth to chuckle, Shadow watched as Maria began groping the bed in order to find her warm and cuddly pillow.

"No fair," moaned Maria as she blinked away the sleep from her eyes, bringing her head up off of the pillow. Shadow chuckled before replying

"Good morning Maria," he said watching Maria sit up in bed.

"Morning Shadow," replied Maria between a yawn, Shadow turned round to give Maria some privacy as she changed into her clothes. "There, what do you think Shadow?" Maria asked giving a twirl. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a long purple skirt, one that came down to her ankles.

"You look beautiful as always," replied Shadow bowing to her and offering his arm to her. Maria took one last glance at herself in the mirror, she smiled, a small giggle escaping her mouth as she placed her arm around his, slowly the two of them made their way to the Ark's cafeteria, once they reached the doors Maria stopped in hesitation, Shadow sensing her fear turned to her.

"Do not worry Maria, I will be with you, and nothing will ever hurt you again, you have my word," Maria looked at Shadow, he was giving her an encouraging smile, one that Maria found herself returning, she nodded before walking forwards, allowing the door to whoosh open, the two then made their way to the food bar.

Shadow felt Maria's grip on him tighten, giving her a sideward glance, he could see that Maria was trying to avoid eye contact with all the other diners who seemed to be staring at her. Giving her a gentle and reassuring squeeze on the hand, Maria's grip relaxed and the two grabbed their food and made their way to their usual seat at the back of the hall.

Maria set down her tray, today she had chosen a simple oats cereal, some orange juice along with a juicy looking Apple, Shadow had gone for the more traditional cooked breakfast, eggs, bacon, sausages with a side of toast.

The two ate their meal in a comfortable silence, Shadow could tell that Maria had fully relaxed and was now beginning to enjoy the day, he mentally sighed when he remembered that he had to leave her after breakfast for more experiments and probably wouldn't see her till night time, or what they assumed was night time being in the depths of space.

Maria sighed in content as she slowly ate her meal, she smiled and watched Shadow eat, her heart feeling heavy as if giving her a secret warning to treasure these moments, but she refused to let the emotions play on her face.

"You know it's rude to stare," said Shadow after a while as he was cutting up his sausages.

"I know, but I just want to remember you, and these moments, they won't last forever," Maria replied, eating her food again.

"True, moments are special, but you have a whole lifetime to make them," replied Shadow willing the blush off of his face at the sentiment he had just sprouted causing Maria to let out a small chuckle.

"I love you Shadow," replied Maria giving Shadow a look of true affection, Shadow blushed and grunted in acknowledgment making Maria snigger.

Once they had finished eating Maria and Shadow slowly walked to the laboratory.

"Well I'll see you later then Shadow good luck," said Maria as Shadow entered the lab giving her a nod before disappearing from view.

Maria sighed and slowly made her way back to her room, her head hung low, the ground she walked suddenly became her vision point of interest not even noticing as people walked past her, she stopped as she felt a chill run down her spine, turning around she found the reason for her fear, for just there walking round the corner on his way to the lab was Dr Zero, a deadly aura seemed to surround him, and for a split second Dr Zero's imaged flickered out of existence, only to be replaced by that of a red hedgehog.

Without a second thought Maria turned and sprinted down the hall, all the while looking over her shoulder, she ran down the path she took nearly every day, the one that lead straight to Bimbo and Donnie, her speed never slowed even when she entered the storage room.

"But I say it can," she heard in the background as she continued running not even stopping for air.

"Maria?" asked Bimbo when he noticed her appearance and where she was heading, Maria turned her head to look forward just in time to see a wall of metal before everything went black.


	5. Whole at Last

Oh you guys are so sweet, I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story, and I hope I manage to keep you entertained throughout the rest of the story. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy.

**Whole at Last**

"_Maria..."_

_"Maria..."_ a voice called, but to Maria it seemed so far away.

"Amy! Is-is that you!" Maria shouted back, fear enveloping her, everything was pitch black.

"I can't see! Why can't I see!" cried Maria waving her arms about in a mad panic, as tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Open your eyes Maria," the voice said from a distance.

"What do you mean? Please I-I-I'm scared!" she cried, her voice cracking halfway through her sentence.

"Maria," the voice paused as if to cause dramatic effect, "It's time."

"Time? Time for what? Who are you?"

"You know me Maria, you and I are the same."

"Amy? No this is nonsense, I am me, I am a girl! A human girl, I have blonde hair and blue eyes and...And," Maria screamed, trying to convince herself.

"Maria, you know this is true, you need to wake up and except it already," snapped Amy in true Amy Rose fashion, though her face softened at the cringe Maria made.

"I just want to be me," Maria whispered, Amy sighed.

"Maria, you are you, just... Me too, we are one, and right now, the world needs you, Shadow needs you," Amy said placing a hand on the girls shoulder, when Amy made contact with Maria, a spark was set off in her mind, she saw...Memories of herself chasing a blue blur, Sonic! She screamed as more memories burst through her mind, arguing with a red echidna, picking flowers with Cream, fighting Eggman, surviving Black doom, fighting Zero. Her skull felt as if it was about ready to explode.

"Maria, you have to stop fighting this, I can't stand to see you in pain," Amy said with tears in her eyes, she winced as Maria cried in pain.

Maria barely registered what Amy had said, her mind was a million miles away, or rather 50 years away, her eyes had glazed over and her body trembled as she held her head between her hands.

_"Shadow please! You have to help save the planet!"_ cried Amy as she tried to persuade the black hedgehog to help her.

"Why should I, those humans took away Maria," replied Shadow, not even turning to look at her.

"But Shadow, they need you."

They need you, the words resounded in Shadows head as a memory of his last moments with Maria came crashing into mind.

Maria's eyes cleared as she looked back to Amy, who was sat beside her, offering her comfort and warmth. Maria held her hand out her fingers spread apart as if she was leaving a handprint on a glass window, Amy smiled and held her hand out, she brought it over to Maria's, as soon as she made physical contact another memory made it's way through Maria's brain.

This time she was still human, still Maria. She was running, Shadow was pulling her along, telling her to move fast, the sound of bullets echoed down the hallways, she saw herself push Shadow into the space pod, felt the bullet pierce through her skin, and tasted the blood that came out of her mouth as she made that one request to Shadow, the one that in the end will bring him happiness, the one that leads him to Amy, and consequently , back to her. She smiled.

"Take care of him," Maria said, Amy didn't need to ask who this he was, she knew who she was talking about. Shadow, "Do you love him?" Maria asked in a quite voice shocking Amy.

"With all my heart," replied the pink hedgehog, her voice was filled with noting but truth and sincerity.

Maria nodded, and suddenly the black void began to fill with a white light, the two stood back to back, as a pick whirlwind thundered all around them, the centre of the pink storm getting closer to the girls with each second, until an explosion occurred, and in the tornados place stood just Maria, no. Amy, she was Amy they were finally one.

"Maria...Maria can you hear me?" asked the concerned voice of Bimbo.

Maria stirred as she slowly came out of her trance, blinking the tears that she had spilled during her dream away, only to see two very concern looking robots.

"Maria! You're Alive!" cried Bimbo and Donnie in joy, Maria smiled at the pair as they danced around in celebration, Bimbo grabbing Donnie's arms and twirling him in the air, as if they were playing Ring around the Rosie.

She would miss this, her friends, she knew they wouldn't survive, she wasn't even sure if or how she was going to survive, and where would she go then?. Tears slowly made their way down her face, stopping the robots dance of celebration.

"Maria? Are you hurt?" asked Donnie panicking, as he flew around her trying to find the source of pain.

"No I-I'm fine!" cried Maria through tears, "It's just...That I-I'm gonna miss you!" she cried putting her head between her hands, as sobs wracked her slender frame.

"Why? Where are you going?" asked Bimbo curiously. Maria looked to the two, was it right to tell them, should she unload her burden onto them?

wasn't, they may have been robots but they at least deserved to live the last days of their lives in blissful to her heart pendant, a shining gleam caught her eye, looking to her wrist she saw the two power rings she had worn during her fight with Zero, fingering them she decided no it

"No, I'm not going anywhere," whispered Maria pulling the two confused bots into a hug as she stood up.

"I love you guys, you're the best friends a hedgehog could ever ask for," said Maria as she walked out of the room, confusing the two even more.

_Hedgehog?_


	6. Final day of Fun

Hey I'm back...it's been a long time...hehehe...well work and all blah blah more excuses on with the story. And thanks for those of you who'll stick around :D

* * *

Maria walked solemnly down the hall, not looking up when people past her by, she mumbled a few greetings here and then but other than that she roamed the halls in a zombie like state, looking up only when she reached her destination.

She stopped in front of a metallic door; _Dr Robotnik_ was engraved into the material. Gingerly she brought her arm up and knocked, the door open signalling that she could enter.

"Maria what a pleasant surprise, is there anything I can do for you?" the kind voice of Gerald asked.

"Hello father, I just came here to tell you...To tell you that I love you and you're the best father anyone could ask for," she replied trying her best to hold back her tears, Gerald looked at Maria with concern before he smiled.

"Thank you Maria, you are also the best thing that has ever happened to me," he replied to Maria as she ran up to him with her arms extended in a hug. Gerald returned the hug with the same ferocity as Maria, his grip tightening around her waist as he thought of how close he had come to almost losing her.

Once they broke apart Maria gave Gerald a daughterly kiss on the cheek.

"Maria have you eaten lunch yet?" Gerald asked the girl, Maria shook her head before she turned to the clock.

_"12:15, how long was I with Amy for?"_ she thought to herself surprised.

"Well then I think I can afford to take a lunch break," Gerald said as he ushered Maria out of the room making sure to lock it behind him.

The two began their walk to the cafeteria before suddenly the lights went out, Maria let out a squeak of surprise. It wasn't unusual for the lights to go out in the halls but it was an inconvenience, it was a good thing that the doors were hooked up to a different generator then the ones the lights were juiced by.

"Oh it's those lights again, come on Maria we're almost there, the droids can take care of the light problem," Gerald said. It was too dark to see but something about his tone told her that he was smiling a knowing smile, she narrowed her eyes in playful suspicion before she remembered that it would be too dark to see.

Though they were bathed in darkness it did nothing to deter them from getting to the cafeteria, having taken this journey everyday they had it mapped out, knew every turn.

They reached the cafeteria, it was dark, the door opened and the two entered.

"SURPRISE!" voices called out as the light came back on, "Happy birthday Maria!" Maria jumped back shocked, was it? Yes it was it was her birthday and she had completely forgotten about it, she giggled, it had been a whole year since Maria met Gerald, and the two agreed that as Maria had lost her memory that today would be her birthday, after all a birthday is the anniversary of the day you came into life and today is the anniversary of the day Maria came into her life with Gerald as well as the day she got her name.

She smiled as she bounced in happiness her fate forgotten over the excitement and surprise, she ran around thanking and hugging everyone. Once she had thanked them she turned and sat down at the table where Shadow and Gerald were sitting. She laughed as she heard Gerald explain to Shadow the importance of birthdays though the black and red hedgehog still didn't understand but he did like the cake.

she stopped laughing as she heard music start up in the background, a huge smile lit up her face as she realized that most of the tables had been moved to make a dance floor and already people were dancing, she could see Donnie and Bimbo doing the 'robot' before an idea came to her.

"Shadow come dance with me!" she asked her male friend, Shadow looked to her, he wasn't one who would dance and he was about to say this to her until she pulled out her trump card, her puppy dog eyes, he couldn't resist as she dragged him over to the dance floor.

"Spin me Shadow," she called to him, the music in the background was a swinging jazz song, Maria didn't know much about music but she loved to dance to any song even if the dance was completely wrong with the song.

The next song came on it was an Elvis song, she laughed as she sang along, Bimbo and Donnie had joined them and now all four of them were trying to do the 'robot' as Donnie had called it, even Gerald graced the floor with the funky chicken.

Once the party was over it was just Gerald, Maria, Shadow, Donnie and Bimbo left in the cafeteria.

"So which one do you want to open first?" Gerald asked the girl, he had bought gifts for all of them to give to her seeing as none of the three knew what today was anyway and had only found out today what a birthday meant, however Maria didn't mind after all she still had her presents from when she was Ill.

"Hmmmm That's hard, how about the pink one!" exclaimed Maria as she grabbed a small pink box off of the table. Most of her presents were normal things, such as hair accessories, new dresses, a few stuffed toys, now she was onto her last two presents.

She opened the box, it was a medium sized green one.

"What is it?" she asked as she pulled out a small weird looking device, Gerald smiled.

"I thought you'd ask, it's an adapter for your watch that Shadow, Bimbo and Donnie gave you," Maria looked confused so Gerald continued, "Yes Shadow told me of your little exchange, it was very sweet of them and I just thought that I could add to it, basically the adapter lets you plug into things much like Donnie and Bimbo plugged themselves into it, so rather than having to keep downloading stuff onto it you plug the adapter into a computer and the adapter will automatically transfer the data to your watch," he explained smiling as Maria's face lit up in awe and gratefulness as she pulled him into a hug. She moved onto her last present, a big blue box, she took off the lid her breath hitched at the sight of what was inside.

A beautiful blue dress, it was a dress she had seen before, tears came to her eyes as she remembered what today was but she smiled none the less.

"I love it, it's beautiful," she said hoping her voice stayed even.

"No Maria you're beautiful and your beauty will make this dress look beautiful," Gerald said with a loving smile, he looked at the time before sighing, "I'm sorry Maria but I must get back to work..."

"That's ok father, thank you for the presents they were lovely, I think I'll go put this on now if it's alright?"

"Of course, Shadow stay with her and tell me how the dress looks," he instructed addressing the hedgehog before making his leave. Donnie and Bimbo soon left leaving just Maria and Shadow, and seeing as it was only Shadow in the room Maria changed into her new blue dress putting her adaptor into her pocket which was hidden on the inside, she smiled her father knew her well, she always had something on her and always asked others to put them in their pockets.

"Shadow I need you to promise me something," she said looking towards said hedgehog. Shadow nodded waiting for her to continue, "Shadow, the earth... when I'm gone, I want you to protect the people, no matter what happens promise me that you'll protect them," Shadow's eyes widened at the thought of being without Maria, was there something she knew that he didn't? "Shadow! Promise me!" she cried shaking him.

"I promise Maria, I promise you that I will protect them," he replied as he pulled the crying girl into a hug.

"Thank you, Shadow really," she said giving him a kiss before she pulled something off of her wrist, it was the golden power rings that Amy had, "Shadow take this," she said putting one on each wrist,

"They look good on you," she said standing back. Shadow watched her curiously before looking to the power rings of course he didn't know that they were power rings, just bracelets like many humans would wear.

"Why?" he asked knowing she would understand his question.

"To show you how much you mean to me Shadow, remember I love you," she said with all sincerity, Shadow smile and pulled her into another hug.

"I love you too Maria."

BEEP BEEP BEEP WARNING WARNING INTRUDER ALERT! A feminine voice called over the speakers, suddenly the sound of gunshots could be heard along with people screaming.

The soldiers had come.


End file.
